Il suffit d'y croire
by Vengeresse
Summary: Elle déplaça sa main et elle effleura du bout des doigts la joue du jeune homme. « Tu es fort, Draco. Tu es malin, tu arriveras à t’en sortir, comme toujours... » « Non, pas cette foisci...» Un OS fleurbleu signé V !


_Eh bien bonsoir à vous tous ! ! Depuis cette après-midi que j'essaye de vous poster un nouveau one-shot, il était plus que temps que ça marche ! C'est un Hermione/Draco, avec de gros sous-entendu sur une ancienne relation qu'avait Hermione avant ! (Ceux qui me connaisse un tantinet sauront que j'ai introduit subtilement mon couple préféré dans mon histoire, lol ! ) Au début, c'était la base de la fic que vous connaissez maintenant sous le nom de_"Ce qu'il restera de nous"_mais finalement la fic a évolué dans un autre sens !Mais j'aimais bien ce début, et je l'ai retrouvé tout à l'heure en faisant du ménage dans mes cahiers désordonnés alors je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas vous le montrer ? :-) J'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez ! _

_Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de suite, mais sait-on jamais, comme dirait un de mes très chers amis à qui, inspiration soudaine, j'aimerais dédié ce petit one-shot. François, qui a été une source de pleurs mais beaucoup plus de bonheur pour moi, ce mec m'a virée toute à l'envers et il m'a expédiée dans la Chine de Lyra et Will, dans la vraie Chine, la pure et belle Chine et je pense qu'une partie de moi y est toujours restée. Mais un jour, nous avons cessé d'y croire et tout a dégringolé. _

_C'est avec une nostalgie étouffante et les yeux larmoyants ('Suis pitoyable je sais!) que je vous livre ce petit truc !_

_Enjoy ;)_

_Vengeresse..._

* * *

**Il suffit d'y croire ...**

Encore ce rêve qui revenait. Encore un réveil en pleurs. Elle n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop pour elle. Si elle revoyait encore son amour s'évaporer quand elle essayait de le toucher, elle allait se dissiper elle aussi. En plus, avec les évènements de la veille...Mais non, elle ne devait pas y penser. Même si tout le monde lui disait le contraire, elle savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Ce ne pouvait pas l'être, tout simplement!

Hermione sortit de son dortoir sans bruit et elle se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie, comme chaque nuit depuis le début de l'année. Elle ne pouvait parler de ce qui la hantait à personne, c'était trop dur, et puis ils ne comprendraient pas. Alors elle venait regarder les étoiles ici, et elle attendait qu'elles laissent la place au soleil pour ensuite aller déjeuner. C'était comme ça, elle aimait cette routine, bien qu'elle se serait passé des rêves.

Elle poussa la porte et elle arriva enfin vers son échappatoire. Les étoiles lui semblaient triste ce soir. Elle s'assit par terre, en caressant le sol avec ses doigts, comme d'habitude. Cependant, une ombre intruse éveilla sa curiosité. Depuis deux mois, elle n'avait vu personne ici. Personne sauf elle.

Hermione se leva, intriguée. Qui pouvait bien venir sur la tour d'Astronomie au beau milieu de la nuit? L'ombre était debout sur le parapet. Elle approcha encore plus, en fronçant les sourcils. Des cheveux blonds, un corps puissant, et elle devinait sans peine que si la personne était de face, elle verrait ses yeux gris acier.

Son pire ennemi ne l'avait pas vu. Il fléchit les genoux et, à la plus grande horreur de la jeune femme , il s'apprêtait à bondir dans le vide.

Elle poussa un cri et se précipita près de lui, sans réfléchir. Contrarié, Draco tourna la tête, et quand il la reconnut, un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Draco.

Le jeune homme la regarde, moqueur.

-Tu sais très bien que je peux .

Elle avança d'un pas vers lui.

-C'est insensé, reviens ici.

Il éclata d'un rire sans joie.

-Veux-tu que je te dise, Granger, ce qui est insensé ? Le veux-tu vraiment?

Elle s'adossa contre la balustrade, près de lui mais loin en même temps. Trop loin pour le rattraper, s'il sautait sans préavis.

-Oui, j'aimerais bien...

Il la toisa du regard, pour la défier, mais elle garda ses prunelles plantées dans les siennes.

-Ce qui est insensé, c'est de servir un sorcier aveuglément. C'est de tuer des gens pour le plaisir, simplement parce que ça t'amuse. Comme si c'était suffisant...

Hermione fronça les sourcils. C'était mal ,il avait raison mais ...

-Tu n'es pas obligé de ...

**-OUI GRANGER, JE LE SUIS ! TU NE COMPREND DONC RIEN?**

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

-Toute ma putain de vie, je devrais me conformer à ce que mon père attend de moi. Je ne pourrais jamais vivre, **JAMAIS!** Je me contenterai d'exister. Et je vais attendre, toujours attendre...

Il baissa la tête, résigné, épuisé. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues, la sorcière le voyait bien. Il s'avouait faible, lui qui l'avait toujours persécuté en lui disant qu'il était meilleur qu'elle.

-Attendre quoi ... ? murmura Hermione, bouleversée.

Il releva sa manche gauche, dévoilant une marque des ténèbres noire ébène. Alors elle comprit qu'il était un de ses serviteurs, qu'il revenait sûrement d'une réunion de mangemort, elle comprit qu'il souffrait d'une douleur qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais.

Il reprit la parole, brusquement.

-Attendre qu'elle me brûle, attendre qu'elle m'indique que je dois aller faire face à mon destin merdique...

Hermione grimpa à son tour sur le parapet. Elle avança jusqu'à lui. Troublé, le serpentard ne bougea pas. Elle posa sa main sur le tatouage magique.

-Et ça fait mal quand elle...brûle? lui demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Il lui sourit sans joie.

-Oui, un mal de chien. Il nous a appelé tout à l'heure, mais je ne suis pas allé. Je pensais être mort. D'ailleurs, je le serai si tu n'avais pas été là.

Elle déplaça sa main et elle effleura du bout des doigts la joue du jeune homme.

-Tu es fort, Draco. Tu es malin, tu arriveras à t'en sortir, comme toujours...

-Non, pas cette fois-ci. C'est impossible, Gran...Hermione. C'est impossible de s'en sortir, pas quand tu as la marque.

Elle recula un peu, pour montrer son indignation.

-Tout est possible. Il suffit d'y croire.

-Tout à l'air si facile dans ton monde ! Tout est si simple quand tu le dis, mais pourtant...

Elle fronça les sourcils. Dans son monde ? Il croyait que tout était beau dans sa vie ? Elle faillit éclater de rire, mais elle se retint, ne sachant pas si ce serait des larmes ou des rires qui jailliraient d'elle.

-Ce ne l'est pas. Combattre Voldemort ne sera jamais facile.

Il fit alors quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais penser faire un jour. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, plus pour se rassurer lui qu'elle.

-Ce serait trop beau, hein ? Ce serait beaucoup trop beau pour notre monde hideux...

-Tu as tort. Je n'ai jamais vu de monde plus beau que le notre présentement.

Il lâcha sa main, comme si elle l'avait brûlé.

-Alors tu n'as pas du voir beaucoup de paysage!

Elle éclata de rire cette fois ci, sous le regard médusé de son compagnon.

-Non, tu as tout faux. Regarde les étoiles, Draco. Regarde-les briller, regarde-les bien et ose me dire que tout est laid, ose me dire que le firmament n'est pas beau.

Les yeux pleins d'eaux, elle observa la réaction du jeune homme. Il regardait les étoiles, comme elle lui avait dit. Une boule dans la gorge, il hocha la tête.

-Ce n'est qu'une parcelle du monde...

-Une parcelle, c'est mieux que rien du tout.

Elle descendit de la rambarde et elle se laissa glisser par terre, une tristesse palpable sur son visage. Il l'imita et s'assit tout près d'elle.

-Pourquoi parler des étoiles te peine, Hermione?

Elle soupira, la tristesse se mêlant à la mélancolie.

-Une nouvelle étoile est là-bas depuis quelques mois, Draco. La plus brillante, assurément. Il est loin, mais il semble si près. Tu la vois, cette étoile-là ? Juste là, à côté de la lune. C'est ma bonne étoile, elle veille sur moi, mais j'aurais préféré qu'elle attende avant de me quitter.

De grosses larmes ruisselaient sur son visage. Draco sentait qu'elle se libérait d'un poids énorme. Hermione était consciente qu'il le sentait, car elle était sûre que ses épaules s'étaient redressées alors qu'elle lui parlait .Elle se sentait beaucoup plus paisible, si paisible qu'il ne lui passa pas par la tête de lui expliquer pourquoi elle disait cela. Juste le dire lui suffisait.

Le jeune homme se leva, épousseta ses vêtements et il se pencha vers Hermione en lui tendant la main.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, je ne veux pas que tu me le dise non plus, pas tout de suite.

Elle attrapa sa main et se leva à son tour.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas?

-Parce que je trouve ça trop ... beau.

Il avait pesé le poids de ses paroles, c'était la première fois qu'il utilisait ce qualificatif et il voyait bien que Hermione le ressentait elle aussi.

-Dis-moi, Draco, qu'est-ce que tu trouve beau?

Il la regarda,perplexe. C'était une bonne question!

-Un coucher de soleil, c'est beau. Mais un levé, ce l'est encore plus.

-C'est tout ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Le plafond de la Grande Salle est incroyablement beau, lui aussi. Le château l'est tout entier, au fond. Voir jouer des enfants dehors, c'est sublime. Presque autant que les entendre rire. Et les roses, ce sont des merveilles de la nature. Je crois que c'est tout ... Oh, non. Une fois, quand j'étais enfant, ma cousine Andromeda m'a amené faire un tour de bateau avec son mari moldu. Et de voir l'eau fendre la coque du navire, de voir les goélands qui hurlaient et le soleil qui se reflétait sur l'horizon, m'aveuglant presque, c'est bel et bien la plus belle chose que j'ai vu. Et il y a toi.

-Moi ?

-Oui, toi. Tu es belle.

Hermione se sentit rougir furieusement. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit qu'elle était belle. Intelligente, réfléchie, préventive, autoritaire, responsable, oui. Mais belle...Jamais.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle en détournant le regard.

Draco la regardait et il était de plus en plus certain de ce qu'il avait dit. Dans la lueur de la lune, ses cheveux bouclés, indisciplinés, lui paraissaient soyeux. Ses yeux marrons brillaient d'une douceur qu'il avait rarement vu dans les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle était si petite, si frêle, mais tellement forte, tellement plus forte que lui. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour la serrer dans ses bras à ce moment là, mais il devait d'abord lui dire quelque chose.

-Hermione...

-Mmm?

Elle mordillait sa lèvre en observant encore les étoiles.

-Je suis désolé.

Son attention se reporta immédiatement sur le garçon.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour avoir été méchant avec toi. J'ai vraiment été horrible, hein ?

Elle hocha la tête, honteuse de lui ouvrir ainsi son cœur, beaucoup plus qu'elle l'aurait voulu, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne pensait le faire dans sa vie, c'est-à-dire que même si elle lui avait seulement demandé l'heure, 'aurait été plus qu'elle pensait.

-Quand je t'ai vu tout à l'heure, je ne pensais pas que tu m'aurais arrêté. Je pensais que tu m'aurais laissé crever, pour me punir.

Elle le regarda, outrée.

-Je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça !

-Maintenant je le sais. Si j'avais su que tu étais comme ça...

-Je suis comment, dis moi ?

Il avança vers elle et sans réfléchir, la prit dans ses bras.

-Tu es douce, Hermione. Tu es sensible, je n'ai plus envie de te blesser, seulement de te cajoler. Tu es l'espoir, il vit en toi. Tu inspires le calme, la paix. Et tu es si belle, à la lueur de tes chères étoiles...

Elle leva la tête vers elles, cherchant l'accord de sa constellation chérie pour faire ce qu'elle voulait faire. L'espace d'un instant, elle crut que l'étoile avait scintillé plus fortement, pour la convaincre qu'elle avait raison de se trouver ici.

_Je t'aimerais toujours, Sirius. Mais je dois continuer de vivre, et il a besoin de moi, comme j'ai besoin de lui. Pardonne-moi..._

Elle se lova contre Draco en riant doucement. Soulagé, le jeune homme resserra son étreinte.

-Mais je peux être colérique, entêtée et impitoyable aussi.

Avec un faux air de fierté, il bomba la poitrine.

-Et alors ? Je suis un serpentard, moi ! déclara-t-il, en feignant le dédain.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Hermione se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour frôler de ses lèvres celle de son ancien pire ennemi.

-Promet-moi une chose, Draco.

-Quoi?

-Promet-moi de ne plus vouloir mourir, jamais.

Il soupira ; Il redoutait cette demande.

-Je ne peux te le promettre, mais j'essayerai très fort.

-Si tu y crois, tu y arriveras.

N'en pouvant plus, oubliant tout son mépris et sa haine envers celle qui le temps d'une heure l'avait complètement charmé , il l'embrassa doucement.

Le choc du baiser fut électrisant pour Hermione. C'était si différent d'avec Sirius qu'elle su à ce moment qu'elle les aimait tous les deux, mais d'un amour bien différent.

Elle se retira lentement du baiser, comme si elle aurait souhaité qu'il ne prenne jamais fin.

-Si on m'avait dit qu'en allant faire ma promenade nocturne, je rencontrerais un Draco venu d'une autre dimension...

Il sourit, en l'enlaçant toujours plus fort.

-Je ne te garantie pas une belle vie, Hermione.

-Je m'en fiche royalement, Draco.

Elle se dégagea de ses bras pour entendre correctement ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Trop près de lui, elle se sentait trop enivrée par les vapeurs de ... l'amour? Il était peut –être trop tôt pour parler d'amour, mais elle se sentait enivré par ce sentiment, quel qu'il fut !

-Je ne te garantie pas que je serai un amoureux idéal, comme pourrait l'être Weasley.

Son cœur se déchira alors qu'elle se laissait enlacer de nouveau par Draco. Lentement, elle sentit un barrage s'effondrer en elle.

-Il ne peut pas l'être, Draco. Il est...mort...hier soir. Je ... Je viens ... de le ... réaliser.

Le jeune homme se figea. Il venait de se rappeler où il avait vu les yeux du sorcier qu'il avait froidement tué la veille, avant d'aller vomir dans un buisson tout près. Son premier mort. Son premier et son dernier.

-Ça ne va pas ? demanda la jeune femme, entre deux sanglots. C'était terrible pour elle de perdre son meilleur ami. Mais elle trouvait cela encore plus terrible de voir la réalité en face alors qu'elle s'était sentie si paisible quelques instants avant. Elle se délivrait d'un poids pour en accueillir un autre. Elle se demanda soudainement si le monde était aussi beau qu'elle le prétendait.

-Non, tout va bien ma belle...Pleure, ça te fera du bien.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle pleura contre le torse du jeune homme, elle sanglota toute sa peine qu'elle gardait depuis la mort de Sirius, depuis ce jour où tout avait basculé. Elle pleurait de rage, parce que Ron aurait dû vivre vieux, et Sirius aussi.

Draco pleurait lui aussi. Il pleurait d'avoir tué une des personnes les plus chères de la jeune femme qu'il tenait au creux de ses bras. Il se garda bien de lui dire qu'il était le meurtrier de son ami, il le lui dira , un jour, mais pas maintenant.

Ils restèrent ainsi très longtemps, enlacés, lacérés par la douleur.

Soudain, Hermione se décolla un peu de son nouvel ami.

-Tu sais, Draco, si tu es un amoureux semblable à ce que tu es en ce moment, ce sera parfait.

Il lui sourit à travers ses larmes.

-Tu es sûre?

-Certaine. Tant que tu y croiras, j'y croirais.

Elle scella leur lèvre une deuxième fois. En se retirant le premier du baiser, il la regarda, mi-moqueur mi-sérieux.

-Et si j'arrive à y croire éternellement?

Elle lui sourit.

-Eh bien, ce sera merveilleux...

Il lui prit la main doucement et il se tourna vers le ciel, là où le soleil commençait tranquillement à se lever et où l'éclat des étoiles faiblissaient considérablement.

-Tu sais quoi , Mione?

Elle sourit encore plus en entendant ce joli surnom que lui donnait Sirius mais qui sonnait d'une tout autre façon avec la voix de Draco.

-Non, quoi ?

-Je t'aime...

Et ils s'embrassèrent devant les étoiles et le soleil mélangés, partageant leur peine et leur joie, pour faire un joli tableau de l'espoir, un joli tableau dans le sombre univers de la guerre.

* * *

_Oh, je me sens toute drôle là. J'ai tué Ron par les mains de Draco. Je suis trop sadique, lol ! Mais j'aime ça ! ! :D Va falloir que je me mette à tuer d'autres personnes là, ça devient redondant vous trouvez pas? M'enfin...Hésitez pas à peser sur le petit bouton de review, ça m'encouragerait un chtit peu ! _

_Bonne nuit mes amis !_

_Vengeresse..._

_XoxoxoX_


End file.
